


On a Blind Date

by intacte



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, M/M, Sexting, bus riding, woogyu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intacte/pseuds/intacte
Summary: Kim Sungkyu is about to turn 30 and doesn’t want to think that there’s one month and half left to his birthday. His friends are quite in a worry for him. He was maybe twenty-four last time he had a relationship and breaking up for him had been so unbearable he closed up immediately after “healing” from his long-lasting delusional status. Wanting to look at the half-full glass, he has been happy about that for several years. And that last until Myungsoo ended up with Sungyeol. And Howon with Dongwoo. And Sungjong.. well in the ended he always showed up with someone and that means the kid really knows how to deal with Sungkyu same status, enjoying it more than he does.





	

He would be late for sure.

Kim Sungkyu is about to turn 30 and doesn’t want to think that there’s one month and half left to his birthday. His friends are quite in a worry for him. He was maybe twenty-four last time he had a relationship and breaking up for him had been so unbearable he closed up immediately after “healing” from his long-lasting delusional status. Wanting to look at the half-full glass, he has been happy about that for several years. And that last until Myungsoo ended up with Sungyeol. And Howon with Dongwoo. And Sungjong.. well in the ended he always showed up with someone and that means the kid really knows how to deal with Sungkyu same status, enjoying it more than he does. Annoying.

Anyway it was him and Myungsoo that came out with the blind dates thing. They had go on for days saying the same “maybe you’re not seeing anyone because you don’t feel like breaking a friendship so you ended put your may-be-a-lover in a friend zone even before considering them as partner.” Assuming he was an asshole sentence after sentence, he ended up accepting that their idea could not be worse than hearing the youngster speculate about his unnatural behaving. Not having sex, in Howon opinion, was also not healthy for a young man.

Sungkyu was having sex from time to time but had the decency to keep it for himself. Who wasn’t the healthy young man? Not him for sure. And having it as much as Howon had with Dongwoo probably wasn’t exactly healthy eater. Couldn’t that lead to a heart attack too? He grossly wished for that to happen so Howon would stop saying it.

Trough Soo and Jong’s idea, anyway, Sungkyu started to chat with this guy known on a strange blind-dates app. Everything had be a continue letdown at the start because what everyone who contacted him wanted was sex. And his profile, made by Dongwoo, probably maybe hinted that he wanted just that too. Maybe not just hinted. Maybe that was really explicit. But at a certain point, when he was about to drop everything and have the guys disappointed, this little unknown chat popped out with a cheerful “hi~!” that he couldn’t ignore.

The guy name apparently was “북좌현*”. That was really hard to figure out for Sungkyu, but assumed the name was also a pseud, they just went on chatting till the stranger understood that Sungkyu’s profile wasn’t actually made up by him. They eventually exchanged numbers but the guy still went under his pseud.  “I’ll tell you when we’ll meet” he texted one night, sending in also a picture of this lovely, bright and not perfect at all smile: the little crooked canine he showed too was the one thing that made Sungkyu consider, from that moment on, the idea of meeting him.

Maybe the sexting they had from time to time was convincing too.

Backing to him: that is what he’s up to by now. Meeting the crooked-tooth stranger he calls Hyun and knows is younger than him..  
And he would be late for sure.

He’s sitting in the bus and his cellphone is buzzing from time to time. He’s not texting with him but with the boys, on his way to coming back home from the gym. Hoya gifted him one-year of subscription for Christmas. Truthfully disliking the idea, he also dislikes the one of wasting money and that’s the only reason why he’s attending. Stupid Hoya and stupid Gym. He’s running late.

> **HW:** Doesn’t he play soccer? You should be grateful to me, Hyung.  
>  **SK:** who cares what he does I told him I’m lazy.  
>  **HW:** Told him you’re fat?  
>  **SJ:** not fat he’s chub.  
>  **SK:** NOT FAT / CHUB AT ALL???  
>  **SK:** Howon you are **SO DEAD**.

Sungkyu his hissing at the phone, sure as fuck that Howon is laughing his ass off while reading. But he’s really late. And really worried about can’t doing it in time to meet the guy. He’s getting anxious as time passes and the appointment-hour is approaching. He has to ride the bus after the metro and that could be deadly slow if you miss just one minute. He did of course. Coincidence aren’t made for Kim Sungyu. Not at all. He should have guessed he would have been late anyway. Sitting in the back of the bus, he’d like to enjoy the ride like he usually does, listening to some music or stuffs, be all cool and relaxed when he drops off to meet the guy, but he just can’t.

> **MS:** hyung ~ instead of threatening Howon why don’t you text him?  
>  **SK:** should I?  
>  **MS:** better than having him waiting for you?  
>  Maybe he can wait for you at the cafeteria.  
>  **SJ:** that’s what I suggest too..  
>  **HW:** or maybe make him wait  
>  **SY:** woman should be waited  
>  **MS:** ..  
>  SJ: …  
>  **DW:** KUEKUEKUEKUE 

Sungkyu hisses again. This time he’s really trying not to lose his temper and yell at them about how stupid they are but, instead, he decides that texting to his stranger his better.  

> **HY:** I’m running late. Can you wait for me?

Sungkyu checks from time to time if the message has been replied but no signal of that is showing up in five minute. He’s not replying to the guys either. After ten minutes, twenty left to the appointment, he sighs so loudly people ‘round him are starting thinking he’s having some problem going on with his health. The notification sound wakes him up. The stranger replied. Finally.

> **HY:** Don’t worry I’ll wait.  
>  **HY:** How much you’re going to be late?

Sungkyu can’t tell exactly but it’s twenty minutes at least.

> **SK:** are you already here?  
>  **HY:** yohop ~ take your time Gyu-hyung.

He can get a lil bit of relax, finally. Doesn’t wat to tell him how much he’s going to make him wait but he’s happy that the guy doesn’t seem too mad about it. He should have figure out before panicking: “Hyun” is always like that, he chills a lot about things. Easy going at the exact opposite of how He is. He shifts from his sit to one that is nearer the center of the bus that is slowly emptying. Some stops later, he gets a new text.

> HY: it’s not a problem waiting for you, just relax ok?

Sungkyu smiles shyly, leaning his head against the window to rest a bit. He’s slowly recovering for the previous stress and it’s starting to relax. Also the ride looks faster than he thought before.  
He doesn’t reply to Hyun at all. Two stops. Third stops. The doors of the bus open and a guy who looks in a terrible hurry steps in his gym bag and almost fall with his face on the floor.

« _Are you ok?_ » Sungkyu gets up almost immediately but the guy didn’t even look at him, he mumbles something that sounds like an excuse and goes straight on to an empty spot without sitting. Sungkyu can get a glimpse of his face and sees that the guy is really handsome. He’s not much tall but that the sharp nose of him is charming. And he has also good eyes, almost as sharp as his nose. Sungkyu mutters something confused while looking at his backs. He’s texting and while he texts, he gets a new message.

> **HY:**  u there?  
>  **SK:** .. yeah I’m ok, I’m coming  
>  **HY:** will it take much?  
>  **SK:** not that much? 10’  
>  **HY:** ok ^^ ~

He’s not really interested in the conversation, at the end. And he’s surprised about it. He finds himself, again, trying to look at the stranger that stumbled in his bag. He got another glimpse of his side and, confirmed, the guy is 100% an hottie. Wait what? He’s he thinking about him *that* way? How could he? He’s making Hyun wait and he’s already being a traitor? Well Sungkyu, you’re very cool.

> **SK:** .. a guy almost broke his teeth stumbling in my gym bag. Thanks Howon ~  
>  **HW:** do you want to be mad at me for that, also?  
>  **SK:** I’m not mad actually  
>  **HW:** ?  
>  **SJ:** ?  
>  **DW:** Hyung met the love of his life thanks to you baby ~  
>  **SK:** feels like so?  
>  **SJ:** are you kidding?  
>  **MS:** did you catch a cold?

He stops with the messages thing and notices that Hyun dropped him another text.

> **HY:** can’t wait to see you.

But Sungkyu is too caught to reply and instead looks at the mysterious guy that has his back addressed to him. He’s shaking one of his legs nervously, like he’s going to somewhere and he is late. He’s dressed elegantly. The kind of person Sungkyu would like to find at the end of his ride. He really doesn’t think of much when takes his phone and gets a pic of him sneakily, sending it to the group.

> **SK:** [pic]  
>  **SJ:** what are you, 12?  
>  **SK:** are you judging? Who told me to subscribe to a blind dates app?  
>  **MS:** looks hot?  
>  **HW:** probably he’s for real  
>  **SJ:** no one is spending time thinking he’s going to a date?  
>  **DW** : he can get two  
>  **DW:** take another!  
>  **SJ:** hyung…

But Sungkyu really obeys like a kid and takes another and send it to the group.

> **SJ:** hyung please!?  
>  **MS:** his side is hot  
>  **HW:** are you kidding? Looking at the side when he has THE ass?  
>  **DW:** …  
>  **HW:** nothing compared to yours baby  
>  **SY:** disgusting  
>  **HW:** but that really looks like a ripey peach.  
>  **DW:** wasn’t I the one talking like that about asses?

The guys shift from time to time, nervously, cheking his phone. Sungkyu almost feel bad for his anxiety because somewhat he reminds him of the himself of .. ten minutes before. Is he going to an appointment? There’s someone waiting for him? He shouldn’t really question himself like that, especially when he *knows* that someone is waiting for him with the same anxiety. He’s thinking at Hyun. And also notices he is almost arrived at his stop.

> **SK:** .. I feel bad about it  
>  **SJ:** Finally you came back to your sense.  
>  **SK** : should I ask for his name?  
>  **SJ:** should you stop it?  
>  **SJ:** .. hyung? HYUNGS?

But there’s no chance that Sungjong is getting a reply. Sungkyu feels like a slut while looking at the boy and he knows that is all because he’s acting bad toward Hyun. He hasn’t reply yet. The bus stops. He gets up and the guy gets up too. Sungkyu’s heart pounds so heavily that he opens his eyes so wide he feels like another person. He realizes right away that the guy is stopping at his same stop. Maybe he’s not a stalker, after all.

They both get off the bus. The guy walking slightly faster than him as he follows: he must walk fast too, because he’s leading another direction for sure but has to do the same road.

> **SK** : .. we are both off the bus  
>  **SK:** .. should I ask him his name at least?  
>  **HW:** OHOHO next would be a selfie?  
>  **SJ:** _SUNGKYU HYUNG YOUR DATE!_

Stupid Sungjong he’s leading to his date. It’s just happening to be the same way of this stranger. What’s wrong with that? He’s not going to stop him anyway. He’s just looking. He wants to ask really bad too, curious of who he is, but he doesn’t dare to. And took some pics. Is that bad? Howon used to do it all the time to get Dongwoo jealous of the guys he used to like. The stranger turns and he has to tun too. And turns again after a while, looking at his phone. And Sungkyu, again, has to do that too. He’s so into that strange chasing that he doesn’t notices that when they stop, it’s the same place in which he has to meet Hyun.

Sungkyu looks at the signboard outside the cafeteria and his phones rings.

> **HY:** are you near?

His cellphone rings when the stranger drops his phone. He takes his and replies, looking at the boy again. His phone rings. From the back he can see that the stranger is slightly smiling. He turns and faces a confused and shocked Sungkyu that has never seen before. No he has seen him. On the.. Hyun realizes. And together with that he realizes also that the persone he’s “waiting” for is that one. That the guys at his back is Sungkyu.

« _That was you._ »

« .. _but did we met before?_ »

Sungkyu snaps in a laugh and the guy looks at him incredulous and almost as shocked as Sungkyu looked to him before.

« _You.. where on the bus.. ?_ »  
« _And you where more late than I was_ »

Sungkyu says and can’t stop laughing at the expression that Hyun has on his face.

« _What’s your name?_ »

Hyun looks at him, tilting his head on the left, not talking for a while.

« .. _Woohyun._ »

He says.

« _Woohyun._ » Sungkyu repeats, without stop smiling.  
« _I really wanted to know your name, Woohyun_. »

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ghhh. This is my second published work and i had the idea coming back from work °_° lol there is always this one guy that uses me as model for his pictures ( not photos ) lol and he's always kind and gentle and i don't know how i ended up distorting things like this whit old awkward Sungkyu and shameless Juniors making fun of him but I guess inspiration always comes out from the totality of randomness. Anyway, hope you like it! 
> 
> For those that doesn't know this "북좌현" (bookjwahyun) is nam woohyun where the 북 (north) is the country of 남 (south)  
> and 좌 (right) is the contrary of 우 (left) and this is obviously 현 (hyun) - and it's the name fans uses to adress woohyun so he won't find on sns what inspirits are talking about lol ♥


End file.
